A nice meeting
by EddieCastorin44
Summary: A man finds eight Eeveelutions in the streets.What wil happen? Read out to see. Rated M for future lemons. Please note that all Pokémon are Anthros.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Don't own Pokémon.

Lonely. Rain. Poor. These were the words that echoed through the minds of the Eevee were living on the streets for a long time now, beeing there since birth. Oh! Pardon my manners, I forgot to present them. There was Flare, a Flareon. River, a Vaporeon. Sparky, a Jolteon. Soul, an Espeon. Bree, an Umbreon. Frost, a Glaceon. Shine, a Leafeon and last but not least, Moon, a Sylveon. The eight sisters were abandonned at birth because they were girls, deemed as less aggressive than males. In this world where battling is all that matters, less aggressive Pokémons were abandonned. Because of this, refuges were swarmed with lonely souls. The Eevee sisters couldn't fit in any refuge because noone would accept eight more in his/her refuge. One or two. No more. So, result of this, eight sisters on the streets. But this situation was going to change.

Mike was crossing the streets, going home. He just shopped. He did not know his path would make him meet eight sisters, who were exploring a new part of the town, in search for food.

"Are you okay?" were Mike's first words when he met Flare, who split herself from the group.

"Sir, do you have food?" was Flare's question.

"I do, here's my groceries."

"Awesome, thank you, but I have to share it with my sisters."

"Can I meet them?"

"Of course, follow me."

With all the sisters

"I'M BACK!" was Flare's loud yell. She always was the noisy one, the one to give it all for fear of being forgotten.

"Do you have any food?" was River's answer. She was the optimistic one, the kind of person that always wish the best for people and herself alike.

"I think she hasn't..." was Frost's reply. She always seemed depressed for one reason or another.

"Wait until he comes. He has food."

"Yay!" came from Sparky. She was the one to have tremendous energy, she pumps everyone up.

"What will we have?" was Soul's question. She was the one to calculate everything. Everything must be known.

"No meat I hope." Shine's answer. She was a vegetarian. No meat, no fish. She would yell loudly if she gets any.

"Come on, you're such a no-joy." was Moon's reply. She is the child-ish one, despite being as old as her sisters, all of them being 18.

"No matter, I don't trust this man. I'll shield you if anything happens." Bree was always the protective sister. She deeply cares for anyone and is very careful.

"I didn't know you would be that much. What I have won't be enough. I'm taking you home."

At Mike's home, after a shower and a big meal

"So, tell me girls, how did you ended up on the streets?"

Shine started. "We were abandonned at birth. A old Jynx took care of us when were kids. When she passed away..." Shine started to cry while Mike comforted her. Meanwhile Soul continued Shine's story.

"When she passed away, we had to live on the streets. Food out of bin, begging, etc..."

"That's horrible!" was Mike's answer. "We know. We still had to live like this for nearly fifteen years." was Frost's response. "And in fifteen years noone wanted to take you in?"

"No, because we're too much. Eight sisters is too much."

"Well I'm happy of having you. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like hot springs." (Flare)

"I love swimming." (River)

"I enjoy sports. (Sparky)

"Creating things. (Soul)

"Astronomy. (Bree)

"Skiing." (Frost)

"Creating flowers gardens." (Shine)

"Taking care of everything." (Moon)

"Thats plenty of hobbies girls, and I have a plan. Why would I not spend one day per week with one of you and help you with your hobby? That would allow us to know each other better."

"That's nice, but how will we put ourselves in order?" was Sparky's question.

"We will draw straws!" was River's answer.

Author's note

All done! My first real story. Don't mind my first attempt, it's not good. But I am prouder of this one, hope it will turn out well.

Until next time...Get Ready!


	2. Chapter 2 : Bree the Umbreon

Disclaimer : Blah Blah Blah Blah you know it.

Review answer :

I modified a bit Chapter one to add personality to every girl. Reviews told it should be done and I agreed with them.

ballandrol : Here it is you'll have your lemon!

alleskeins, The Truth : I'm kinda new to Fanfiction, so I make mistakes. If you notice any problem send me a PM telling me where my mistakes are and I will fix them. For now enjoy the story!

" I won ! " was Bree's yell when she discovered she had the longest straw. Because of this, she was going first.

Few moments later Mike entered the room. He was told not to enter until the straws has been drawed.

"So I heard Bree won, is that it?"

"Yeah, she won..." came from River.

"Then, it's Astronomy Night!" Bree was over-exited about a trip with her savior.

"Just give me some time so I can research a nice place, okay? "

"Will do hehe...I'm just exited!"

"I can see."

Mike then left the Eeveelutions to search for a nice place to observe stars. He booted up his computer and clicked on his web browser.

"So let's see...Sunset Hill? See picture..That looks pretty nice."

At this moment Moon entered Mike's room.

"So you'll take Bree over there? Sunset Hill?"

"I think yes, this place looks nice, and it's afar from the city but not too far. Do you think Bree will like this place?

"I'm pretty sure she will, she likes astronomy so much even the roof of your house would please her.

"Then we're going. Just need to pack some stuff."

"Did I heard "We're going"? " Bree's head poked through the gap of the door.

"Yep, I'm packing a bit of stuff. You should too."

Bree then left to pack some stuff. After 5 uneventful minutes of deciding what to pack and packing...

"I'm ready!"

"I'm ready too, let's go! Girls, please be nice to each other while I'm not here please. And don't do something stupid."

"Will do Mikey~" Flare was obviously messing and flirting with him.

"Yeah yeah, you heared me. I'm counting on you."

Some time later...

"We're here!" came from Mike when Bree and he arrived. He chose this Sunset Hill.

"Let's go! Last one on top is a rotten egg!" Bree was really exited.

(I hope she never changes...) Mike liked her personality. Then he took off running after her.

"Haha you're a rotten egg Mike! And Sparky's the fastest out of us all."

"I'm a human you know. Not a Pokémorph. Anyways, here's the place I chose. Sunset Hill. Isn't it beautiful?"

Sunset Hill was a 20 foot tall hill adorned with a centerery tree. This tree nicknamed Sunset Tree proved itself to be a perfect place for observing stars. Upon the sunset, it was a beautiful place. Bree and Mike then laid down on top of the hill, ready.

"Aren't we good here? You, me, and this star-covered ceiling."

"Yeah it's great. Hey look a shooting star! Make a wish!

(I wish nothing. I met great girls with awesome personalities.)

(I wish to have as my boyfriend an awesome man named Mike. And he's just next to me.)

"You ready?"

"Yes." .

"Good, 'cause I know plenty of things about Astronomy and I intend to show you everything I know!

Just before they started, Mike took a blanket out of his bag and put it over Bree and himself.

"Show me then, Mistress Bree."

"Here, we have the Ursaring constellation. And there the Teddiursa one. And there...

It continued like this for a long time. Bree spent hours teaching Mike all the constellations. Mike was an attentive listener, both to please Bree and to learn things.

Much time later...

"And that's everything I know."

"You really know many things. I hope to know as much as you."

"You can always study..."

"I know, but right now I want to show you something. But you'll have to close your eyes first."

"Okay..."

(I hope I heard right when she wished...) was Mike's anxious thought.

Bree then closed her eyes. Mike used this occasion to plant on her lips the softest kiss ever. Bree's eyes bulged open with disbelief, but when she realised Mike was kissing her, she put her hands behind his head and deepened the kiss.

This was wonderful bliss.

Few minutes of intense making out later...

Mike and Bree finally let go of each other, only to stare into each other's eyes and share a small kiss.

"That was wonderful..." Bree was really happy. She was in couple with her savior, the man she loved.

"I know..." Mike was in the same state as her. He had as his girlfriend a wonderful girl.

"You are awesome."

"I know."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but we'll have to go back home. Wanna hop in?"

"Okay, let's go."

At home...

When Mike and Bree went back home, they found everyone asleep in front of the TV.

"That's cute, they were waiting for us."

"I'd say."

Mike then carried everyone to their rooms, he shared a kiss with Bree and they went to sleep.

Right before Mike fell asleep, he heard someone knocking on his door. It was Bree. She then entered his room.

"You know, there is a custom upon Pokemorphs."

"What is it?"

"Well...When two Pokemorphs are in love with each other, they must mate to claim each other."

"Wait... Do you mean you want ius to fuck right now?

"It's the custom...If you don't want to I will not force you but..."

"I will do, but I wasn't expecting it. But are you ready?

"I am, do it now."

"You know we'll have to be silent."

"I know, let's go."

Mike's hands started roaming Bree's body. Being 6", she was a little bit taller than him at 5"10'. He then went bolder and lower, massaging her C cups. His hands then trailed down her slim waist, even if she had a small little bit of fat, to finally land on her large hips. He then started massaging her butt. While he was doing this , Bree could not prevent moaning. He had the hands of a god!

"I hope you're ready for more..." huskily said Mike.

This only turned the Umbreon Pokemorph on even more. She could not stop herself, she had to fuck him.

"I'm so horny... Fuck me right now!"

Both of them undressed each other, ready for more action. They shared one last kiss before Bree's first time.

"I hope you're ready 'cause I will enter you right about...now."

With these words Mike entered Bree's pussy, deflowering her. She took it with great pain, her hymen ripping hurt her a lot. Mike then kissed her to ease her pain. When the pain diseappeared, Bree hugged Mike only to have his cock further. Our main antagonist could feel Bree's breasts mashing against his upper torso. This turned him on more. He then started humping her, emitting wet sounds.

"More! I want more!" was Bree's shushed yell.

Mike was fucking her, but this was not enough. So he sped up his pace, in order to please Bree and himself more.

After many minutes of intense fucking...

Bree was nearly over the edge. The wet sounds, their silenced moans, everything accelerated her orgasm. She was ready to cum, so was Mike. So, with one final thrust, he hilted himself as deep as possible and released his sweet cream. Bree cummed at the same time, finally cumming from a cock. Both of them were now in euphoric high.

"That was awesome."

"I know."

"Meh, time to go to sleep now."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can.

Mike and Bree then went to sleep.

They didn't know a certain icy blue Eeveelution was observing them, silently crying behing his door.

At last Chapter 2 is done! Hope you'll like it and until next time...Get Ready!


End file.
